Naruto Intelligence Corps
by Moonlit Water Sunny River
Summary: Sakura is a promising FBI agent, but even the most professional make mistakes. She ends up in the hands of the Akatsuki drug mafia and its charismatic leader Sasori. Now it's up to her friends Neji, Sasuke, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru and Ino to save her...
1. What awaits our heroine?

**A/N: FINALLY POSTED IT! This is an AU, set in the FBI. Set in some state without the death penalty. Will have alternate endings - NejiSaku, SasuSaku, SasoSaku and no pairings.**

"Naruto, put away the ramen. You're dripping on the case files." Neji glared at his co-worker.

"But - aw, fine. What are we busting this time?"

"Mafia."

The blond grinned. "Akatsuki, right? Man they're smart." Naruto examined the case files.

The third person in the room shook her pink hair. "They've moved their base of operations."

"How did you find that out, Sakura?"

"There's been an increasing level of drug overdose deaths around that area." The woman indicated where on a map. "A mix of cocaine, marijuana and dry alcohol. Dubbed Red Cloud, this drug is an Akatsuki trademark."

Naruto sighed. "We've tried to bust them before, and look where that got us!"

Neji snapped, "Sandaime Sarutobi was an unfortunate casualty, but-"

"Unfortunate casualty? They knew we were coming! If a certain someone hadn't -"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP, BOTH OF YOU!" Sakura yelled at the two young men.

All three of them were members of the FBI. Sakura Haruno was twenty-two, approaching twenty-three, and often dubbed the most intelligent of the younger workers. Her pink hair was the cause of much teasing, as well as her large forehead.

Neji Hyuga was a dark-haired, pearly-eyed man twenty-four with a superiority complex, a fancy way of saying he liked to be the best. Neji had gotten in trouble several times for his determination to catch the Akatsuki gang, his latest situation partially causing the shooting of Sandaime.

Finally...the bane of Sakura's existence. Naruto's obsession with ramen, foxes and the number nine, not to mention his hyperactive behaviour, made the blond less than a favourite with the two geniuses.

"Need some help?"

Sakura yelped, and turned. "SASUKE! Stop doing that, it's creepy how silent you can be!"

Sasuke's face was serious. "Just a tidbit of information. You know Orochimaru?"

"What, that sicko we hauled in last month?"

"He used to be in the Akatsuki."

Naruto's blue eyes lit up. "No kidding? We should talk to him!"

Sasuke slapped him. "How idiotic are you?!"

Neji agreed. "Think about your own safety!"

"What? What did I do?"

"Orochimaru was hauled in for child molesting, Naruto. You're twenty, you look younger and you're planning to go question him? ALONE?"

Naruto gulped. "Umm...whoops?"

Sakura banged her head on her desk. Neji looked at her, and proceeded to do the same.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After work was over, Sakura opened the door of her house. "Hi guys. Had to stay late - Naruto needed my help with some paperwork."

The heads of three girls appeared from various parts of the house.

"Hi Saku!"

"How's Sasuke?"

"W-what about N-Naruto-kun?"

Sakura laughed. Temari rolled her eyes. "Have you spent all your time with Naruto again?"

"No. What about you and Shika?"

"Purely a work relationship."

"Yeah, and Sasuke's singing love songs outside my door."

Temari shook in fury, much to the hilarity of Sakura's two other housemates.

"Plus, Hinata wants Naruto for herself."

Hinata stammered, "I-It's not like that!"

Sakura grinned, then yawned. "I'm gonna go sleep - been trying to stop Naruto and Neji from killing each other all day."

Temari nodded. She was in the Air Force, with her friend Shikamaru. They liked each other, but Temari never said whether they'd gone on a date or not.

Hinata was the secretary of Inuzuka Kiba, the man in charge of bloodhounds. She had a crush on Naruto, though Kiba flirted with her relentlessly.

Finally, Ino was Chouji's secretary - and dietician, or at least according to her. She was Sakura's oldest friend, and completely obsessed with Sasuke.

Of course, they were all rich enough to have their own mansions, but they chose to live together for comfort reasons.

Sakura closed her eyes. Perhaps now she could relax...

**A/N: HA! As if I'd let her relax! The NaruHina/KibaHina pairing will stay unresolved, though with more hinting towards KibaHina cuz that's one of my several OTPs. :3**

**Magenta, you can stop threatening me with your nails of doom now. lulz.**


	2. How shall they catch out the Akatsuki?

**A/N: Hints of yaoi in this chap and probably OOC Deidara. But seriously, I can actually see him acting like that! SasoDei Alert! but not gonna last, don't worry**

**I'll try post one chapter a day, but don't get too excited. I'm pretty much as scatterbrained as you can get.**

"CRAP!"

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were late for work.

Temari watched with a bored look, as they hurriedly changed.

"Kiba-dono's going to be so upset!"

"You think you're in trouble? You're a secretary!"

Temari rolled her eyes. "I tried to wake you up, but you kept saying, 'Just a few more minutes'. And this is what you get!"

Ino was the first ready. She revved up her car, and Sakura forcibly tugged Hinata in.

Sasuke was waiting outside her office. "You're late."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Neji's eyes were accusing. "Of all days to be late..."

"I ALREADY SAID I WAS SORRY, DAMMIT!"

"That's not it, Sakura. Orochimaru's broken out of prison."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Crap."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba greeted Hinata with his usual grin. "Hey Hinata! A little later than usual?"

"S-s-sorry, Kiba-dono!"

"S'okay. I just need to talk to you about something."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"How would you feel about a promotion?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino literally tumbled into Chouji's office.

"Hi Ino. Did you get the memo?"

"Memo?"

"You've been promoted - Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke and you are working on the Akatsuki and Orochimaru case."

"Both of them? What the hell?"

"They're linked. There are hints that it was an Akatsuki member who broke him out - red and black cloth found stuck on a nail in the wall."

---------------

"Right. What do we know about the Akatsuki?" asked Sakura.

Kiba began. "There are eight ringleaders, nine including Orochimaru. We know only a few of their names, and only their first names. Sasori, Itachi and Deidara."

"Th-though they are in the drug business, i-it is a fact that not all of them are addicts."

Ino continued from Hinata. "One of them, Itachi was possibly the same person responsible for murdering most of the members of the Uchiha family."

Sasuke's fist clenched, but he kept his face calm. "One seems to have mental problems, and wears a mask at all times. He has been given the codename Mask."

"That's all we know about them? That and their trademark drug?"

"Unfortunately," replied Sasuke.

Sakura groaned, and Kiba added, "We also know one of their last bases of operations - the abandoned factory where Sandaime was killed."

"The DNA samples, fingerprints and gun found there are still processing, correct?"

Kiba nodded. "Then when we get back, Sakura, Ino, check the files on Orochimaru. We need to know exactly what he was busted for, how, why and who busted him."

Sakura nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A red-haired young man was working on a laptop, a blond next to him offering 'helpful' advice.

"Don't bid too much til the end of the auction, Sa- that's gonna be two hundred down the drain - yes! You got it! Enough for seventy more batches!"

Sasori turned and glared at his lover. "Deidara, shut the hell up. You're annoying me."

Deidara put on his puppy eyes. "Y-you're so mean, Sasori-chan..."

"I told you not to call me that."

Deidara started fiddling with his clay. "Ah well, if you don't want my advice..."

"That's what I've been telling you for the last half hour...."

From the shadows, Itachi rolled his red eyes. "That's the problem with lovers. Familiarity breeds contempt."

Sasori's face was turning red from anger. "More like familiarity breeds annoyance."

"DEIDARA!"

Kisame thundered down the stairs. "Get out there and start selling!"

He lay back on the table. "Why bother? Sasori-chan is already selling more than I ever could online."

"But if you keep bothering me, I won't be able to, so go do something productive."

Deidara nodded, then started dragging Sasori away.

Itachi slapped his forehead. "Other than having sex with him!"

Kisame added, "Anyone would think that you were the retarded one, not Tobi."

"Alright, now that's just _low._"

**LOL. Yay Dei-chan! I hope I have them in character...mostly...Deidara will be lolworthy later too, though...yes he's gay and shall stay gay.**


	3. What's wrong with Sasuke?

**A/N: Whoops, took a while... Evil Sasuke in this chap and 12+ material. Really, 12 year olds should know about this stuff...**

"Right. We'll be getting back the DNA results on the hair strands and fingerprints soon. Might as well look up Orochimaru."

Sakura booted up her computer, and Ino watched over her shoulder.

"Orochimaru Sannin. Known Relatives: Tsunade Sannin, Jiraiya Sannin (deceased). Appearance: long black hair, yellow snake-like eyes, pasty skin, tall and skinny."

"Yeah, yeah, skip to the interesting part."

"No. This is all important. Age - holy crap - 52? Crime: Child molestation and rape, blackmail, assault and battery and attempted murder.

"July 10, 1997. Orochimaru sexually harassed 15-year-old Kabuto. Later, molested Kabuto.

"September 27, 1997. Orochimaru, teacher at school, molests 12-year-old...oh my god."

Ino gasped. "What? WHAT?"

"...molests 12-year-old Uchiha Sasuke. Repeats several time through school year, accompanied by rape...oh god. Why didn't he tell us?"

Ino bit her lip. She looked ready to cry. "Y-You know Sasuke...he doesn't tell anyone anything."

"Wait a minute...didn't you mention that Itachi from the Akatsuki could be the same Itachi of the Uchihas who killed almost the entire family?"

"Uh-huh. Check the files on Itachi Uchiha, then."

Sakura clicked on the file, and Ino read. "Itachi Uchiha. Known Relatives: Sasuke Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha..."

"Seriously, skip that stuff!"

"Fine...he murdered his entire family - aunts, uncles, grandparents, you name it. He left Sasuke-kun alive."

"Why? That would kinda ruin someone's life."

"I know. The story that Sasuke told- remember, he was like, eight - was that Itachi was about to kill him, when he threw the pistol at him. 'Remember playing Cops and Robbers? You be the cop and I'll be the robber.' Then Itachi disappeared."

Ino sniffed. "So, he was eight and his brother killed his entire family. Then, four years later, his teacher starts RAPING him. Man, he really needs a hug."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked into Sasuke's office, where he was examining the results of the DNA test. "Sasuke..."

"What is it, Sakura?"

"I...I looked up Orochimaru and Itachi's case files. Why didn't you tell us?"

Sasuke didn't look at her, merely got up and locked the door. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke turned and looked her in the eye. "So you know what he did to me. And now he's escaped from jail."

"If you told us, then we'd -"

"You don't know the pain...yet. Do you truly want to understand me?"

Suddenly he slammed Sakura against the door, ignoring her whimper of pain. "Do you?"

His hands started pushing her short dress off her shoulders.

"NO!"

Sakura's years of martial arts training took over. She kicked Sasuke in the stomach, making him double over and release his hold. With a punch to the face, Sasuke was pushed to the far side of the office.

"Is this just because Orochimaru did that to you, ten years ago?"

Not waiting for an answer, she unlocked the door and ran out. Only then did she realize that she was crying.

"Why me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata asked, "K-Kiba-kun, where's Sakura?"

"Went home, said she wasn't feeling well. Sasuke's gone as well."

Hinata suddenly got a bad feeling. "D-do you think something happened?"

"Like what? C'mon, let's see who we got."

Kiba clicked on the first test. "Uchiha Itachi...we were right, it's the same person."

"H-How do you think Sasuke will react?"

"I don't know. Hmm...Konan Namanako? She's the girl that went missing two years ago..."

Hinata thought, and said, "I think she ran away and joined Akatsuki. If they'd killed her, her DNA wouldn't be there, and she wouldn't be held captive for two years."

Kiba grinned at his secretary. "Why are you a secretary again?"

Hinata turned red at the compliment.

"Right...holy crap. And here I thought all the Uchihas were dead."

"Wh-what is it, Kiba-kun?"

"Madara Uchiha. Everyone thought he was long gone."

"And this last one? That's...Deidara, right?"

"Yup. And those are the DNA tests." Kiba dug in his drawer, and pulled out some photos. "Itachi, Konan, Madara, Deidara and Sasori."

Hinata examined the pictures. "D-Deidara seems rather...f-feminine."

"Yeah, I think he's gayer than the Barbie song."

"K-Kiba-kun!"

"Hey, nothing against gay people."

Hinata clicked on the screen of her own computer and pulled up the fingerprints. "Th-The fingerprints match Sasori's DNA, from the gun. Last shot three days ago...that's when S-Sandaime-sama was shot."

"So that puts murder under Sasori."

After they'd sifted through more fingerprints, Kiba swiveled on his chair and faced Hinata. "Umm...do you want to go out on Friday? Get some dinner, maybe see a movie?"

"Uh...umm...I-I'd love to, Kiba-dono."

Kiba grinned, with a faint blush staining his cheeks. "I'll pick you up at seven."

**A/N: Yesh, bring on the KibaHina...more hinting of that pairing than NaruHina for the reason that it's my fave. :3**


	4. Who the hell is Deirdre?

**A/N: ShikaTema in this chap (hahaha poor Temari) and Protective!Itachi. I always thought Itachi still cared for Sasuke deep inside. Also the end of SasoDei. BTW...wow. A ShikaTema where Ino is awesome!**

Sakura begged off sick, and since she and Hinata had taken Ino's car, began the long walk home. Along the way, she had time to reflect on what had nearly happened.

_When Sasuke-kun heard Orochimaru had broken out of jail...he must have needed something to take out his anger on. And I was the closest at hand. But..._

_Ten years. Orochimaru was busted several times, first time ten years ago for Sasuke, then eight for some girl called Karin. He lay low for a while, then was taken to court for possession in conjunction with Akatsuki last year, and he's been in jail since. But the tip that got him sent to jail was anonymous. Maybe he did something that hurt the Akatsuki, and they sold him out..._

Sakura realized she was already home, and knocked on the door.

"Shika, there's someone at the door."

"Ignore them..."

Sakura called in, "It's Sakura! I forgot my keys!"

"Damn you, Sakura..." A very disgruntled Temari opened the door. Her clothes were somewhat rumpled, and her cheeks were red.

The blush faded when she saw the bruises on her friend's arms and the tearmarks on her face. "Sakura, what happened?" Temari bundled her inside and onto the couch, where Shikamaru sat.

"W-We...Ino and I...were looking up Orochimaru's case files - all of them, from the Kabuto issue to the newest one. Apparently he sexually abused Sasuke-kun ten years ago, but Sasuke never got therapy. Orochimaru broke out from jail, and Sasuke tried to take out his anger on me...he tried to..."

Temari's eyes went wide. "No kidding? He tried to RAPE you?!"

Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag. A crooked cop."

Sakura snapped, "He's not a crooked cop! He's just...just..."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Guess of all people, it's your call."

Sakura wiped her eyes. "I'm going to go take a walk in the park. You two continue whatever you were doing. Just make sure you use protection."

Oh, but it was worth it to see Temari's face turn bright red, and Shikamaru stifling a perverted chuckle.

Sakura was about to leave, when Temari put a hand on her shoulder. "Be careful out alone."

"I will, Tema."

And she headed towards the park.

"B-But-But..."

"No buts, Deidara. It's just the way it is."

"DON'T LEAVE ME, SASORI-CHAN!"

Deidara was clinging onto Sasori's legs, wailing. Itachi sighed. "What did I tell you about relationships?"

"Get the hell off of me, Deidara!"

"NO! DON'T GOOO!"

Sasori's left eye twitched. "Deidara, you're an overly feminine idiot. There's a reason I'm dumping you."

Itachi walked up the stairs. "I have some business to attend to."

Orochimaru grinned at Itachi. "Wellll, hellllo, Itachi." The snakelike Sannin lounged on an armchair.

"I suppose you want to know why I broke you out of jail."

"That would be niccce to know, Itachhhhii. Afffter allll, you were the one who put me in there."

Itachi closed his eyes. "When I found out what you had done..."

"Which one?"

"My brother."

Orochimaru's eyes widened. "Ahhh yesss, little Sasssuke. Mmm...one of my bessst."

The Uchiha's hand started shaking in anger. "You raped my little brother. No one hurts Sasuke."

"Sayssss the one who killed hissss entire family?"

Suddenly, Orochimaru was on the floor, nursing a broken nose.

"I only rescued you to kill you."

The door of Sasuke's apartment was shut tight, but not enough to stifle the shouts and sounds of impact inside.

In fact, inside was a mess.

"DAMMIT!"

Sasuke delivered another kick to the harmless coffee-table.

"Why me? Why is my life this screwed-up?"

_Orochimaru and Itachi...it's all their fault. If _they _hadn't happened, I wouldn't have tried to hurt Sakura. _"DAMMIT!"

Suddenly..."Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke turned his head towards the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Ino! I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought you called off sick."

Ino cautiously opened the door. "Holy crap, what happened?"

Sasuke stood up. "None of your business."

"Yes it is, Sasuke! You're my co-worker, and plus, Sakura called off sick at exactly the same time." Ino clenched her fist. "She was fine this morning. What did you do to her?"

Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets. "Something I shouldn't have. Just...do you know about Orochimaru?"

"What he did to you? Yes. You - no! You didn't..."

"I tried. Anger blinds - you should know that."

Suddenly, Ino's fist connected with Sasuke's face. "YOU BASTARD! I can't believe I ever liked you or pitied you! You're just as sick as Orochimaru!"

She drew back her fist for another punch, but Sasuke grabbed her wrists. "How dare you say that! This is what happens when people like that are allowed to roam free. They make more of themselves. Karin and Kabuto are in jail for drugs and abuse - and they got therapy. I didn't have a family to pay for it."

Ino turned her head to the side, trying to hide the tears. "It's just...why pass that legacy onto Sakura? She doesn't deserve that anymore than you did. You're lucky she was strong enough to stop you."

She pressed a basket of fruit into Sasuke's hand. "Good day." She slammed the door behind her.

Sakura was walking through the park, her head clear of thoughts of Sasuke, when she heard a door slam, and several curses.

Outside of a large house, a blonde was hammering on the door. "LET ME BACK IN YOU DOLT!"

"Not until you stop clinging to my knees," was the sordid reply from within.

The blonde cursed, then saw Sakura. "Umm...hi?"

"Who's that who locked you out?"

"Umm...my boyfriend."

"EX!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Sakura asked, "What's your name?"

"Dei - Deirdre! Yeah, Deirdre."

"That's a nice name. My name's Sakura, Sakura Haruno. So why did your boyfriend lock you out?"

"He's breaking up with me for being an overly feminine idiot, 'un."

Several question marks appeared above Sakura's head. "Overly...feminine?"

"Goddammit. I'M A GUY, YOU DICKHEAD!"

Sakura turned red. "So then you're..."

"Yeah, yeah, deal with it."

Sasori coughed from the other side of the door.

"So...if I can get him to unlock the door, d'you wanna come in for a drink?"

Sakura opened her mouth to say no, but decided against it. "Sure."

"OI! SA...um...SAM! OPEN THE DOOR ALREADY!"

Sasori got the hint and opened the door. "Fine. No more clinging to my ankles, though, Deirdre."

Sakura walked in, and examined 'Sam'. Sasori's red hair was just as ruffled as ever, and Sakura felt her heart melt into a puddle of goo.

_Dammit, why does he have to be gay..._

As she sat on the couch, the door slammed and a voice echoed next to her ear. "Sakura Haruno, hmm? I'd know that hair anywhere."

Sakura realized she'd made a terrible misjudgement.

"Time for a real introduction." A knife appeared at her throat. "Name's Sasori. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Deidara, 'un. I'm afraid we can't let you go."

That was when the blond brought down a bottle over her head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You were so flirting with her."

"Saso-chan! You know better than anyone that I don't swing that way!"

"You were still flirting with her."

"Why should you care, you broke up with me."

Sasori sighed. "Itachi, care to take him off my hands...Itachi?"

Then he saw the drops of blood on the stairs. "Oh, Itachi. I told you not to go crazy."


	5. Why does Sasori have to be so sexy?

**A/N: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE TT^TT The entire story's written and everything…I have no excuse…**

When Ino walked through the door, she was attacked by a crying Hinata. "Hinata, what's wrong?"

It was a teary-eyed Temari that answered, Shikamaru's arm around her shoulders. "It's Sakura."

"Sasuke..."

"No, not Sasuke. She's disappeared, and...and...and we found a note in our mailbox that said...oh, just read it."

Ino unfolded the piece of paper.

WE HAVE YOUR FRIEND. SAKURA HARUNO WILL BE RETURNED SAFELY TO YOU IN RETURN FOR FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS, LEFT IN THE PARK AT MIDNIGHT TOMORROW. IF NOT, HER SEVERED HEAD WILL BE RETURNED INSTEAD.

SASORI

Ino didn't cry, but crumpled up the piece of paper. She then picked up the phone. "Hello? May I speak to Inuzuka Kiba please? Speaking? Alright, here's the problem. Sasori's kidnapped Sakura."

Kiba's yell was so loud even Hinata, Temari and Shikamaru could hear it. "WHAT?! THAT SONUVABITCH KIDNAPPED SAKURA?"

"Y-yes, and they're demanding five thousand dollars by tomorrow."

"Don't worry! I'll take care of it! Sandaime-san never used his funds anyway..."

"Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much, Kiba-dono!"

As Ino hung up, Hinata wiped her tears. "Kiba-dono's going to make it all better?"

"Yeah. And don't worry about Sasuke, I already beat the shit out of him."

"Umm...Ino? Ino-chan?"

"What?"

"Uh...uh...Kiba-kun and I...um...on Friday...and...uhh..."

"You don't know what to wear? No worries, I'll help you out!"

As Ino and Hinata left to restore some normalcy to their upside-down world, Shikamaru and Temari were left alone.

Temari hugged her boyfriend, weeping into his shoulder.

"S'okay, Temari. It may be downright troublesome, but Sakura'll come back just dandy."

"Th-Thank you, Shika."

"Lissen, Temari. I know this might not be the right time..."

Temari drew back, afraid.

"I'm leaving the Air Force. A detective agency offered me a high-paying job, and I'm gonna take it. Trouble is, it's in a different city."

"A different...but why? What's wrong with the Air Forces?"

"If we're both in the military, we can't ever get married, or..." Shikamaru let the rest of his sentence trail off.

"But doesn't that defeat the point if you're in a diff - never mind." Temari got up and started walking up the stairs.

"Wait, Temari! You didn't let me fini-" The slamming of her door cut off his statement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke opened his door to go to work - and nearly screamed. There was a bag in front of his door, but it was **leaking blood.**

"Oh. My. God, what is that?"

He would have just stepped over it, but curiosity got the better of him. Sasuke fetched a curtain rod from his (still wrecked) living room, and poked it. The brown bag fell apart, and Sasuke was greeted with the severed head of his enemy.

Orochimaru's long tongue was cut off, and stuffed into his mouth. His eyes were dug out, and a note attached to the bag said;

_This is what happens when someone hurts you._

_-Nii-san_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"So. Pretty young thing like you, and you've got no boyfriend - or special someone, if you swing the other way?" Kisame licked his lips.

"If you think I'm going to let a blue junkie like you touch me, you are way too doped up on whatever you're on."

Kisame clutched his heart, feigning being hurt. "Why, this blue skin of mine? One. It's not natural. Two. I'm not a junkie."

"Oh, so you're a perverted bastard regularly?"

Kisame slapped her, but was unsuccessful in wiping the smirk off her face.

"Itachi, you take care of the bitch. I'm sick of her."

Instead, Sasori walked in. "Itachi's out."

Sakura averted her gaze. _Dammit...don't fall in love with the Akatsuki leader, you idiot!_

"Look at me," commanded the redhead, and Sakura had to obey.

His eyes were a light red-brown, and they seemed to stare straight through her facade, straight into her soul and her troubles laid bare.

Sakura closed her eyes. "What's wrong...Sakura?" The lack of honorifics...he was mocking her!

The woman spat in his face.

As he wiped away, he smiled. "You're too strong to sit quietly and not make a fuss." He reached behind her, and slowly untied her hands. After the last rope fell away, slowly, deliberately, he untied her legs.

Of course, as soon as her legs were free, she kicked Sasori in the chest and attempted to escape.

The Akatsuki grabbed her wrist and drew her in, pinning her to his chest.

"That hurt."

"It was supposed to, you son of a-"

"Watch your language."

"Why?"

"Why? So you'll get mad at me." Again that irritating smirk.

Sakura realized how close they were, and couldn't control her blush. _What is the MATTER with you, Sakura? You're in very real danger!_

"Considering that blush of yours, you'll be glad to know that I'm bisexual."

"Why you...arrogant, selfish, narcissistic..."

"Big words don't hide the fact that you're excited from being so close to me."

Sakura pulled away, this time delivering a punch which he easily dodged. This time, Sakura made it out the door. She didn't stop as she hurtled over the banister, and rolled on the landing.

"Nearly out..."

"Now, where are YOU going?" A man with slicked-back silver hair grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. "Didn't get the memo? You're not allowed out."

"Let go of her, Hidan. She's my treasure."

Sakura gulped at the way he emphasized treasure.

Hidan groaned. "Why must you keep all the treasure for yourself?"

"Because I would shoot you otherwise."

Back in the room, Sasori shook his head while retying Sakura to the chair. She was too scared to resist.

"I'm far from the most dangerous in this house. In this room, you are safe, but trying to escape results in being at the mercy of Hidan...Kakuzu...Kisame...Deidara and Itachi are pretty safe, since one's gay and the other is asexual, but everyone else..."

Sasori walked out and shut the door, a click signifying that it was locked. In the silence of the white, lonely room, Sakura cried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day arrived all too soon. Ino met Kiba and Chouji at headquarters, Kiba holding a sack and Chouji dressed in casual clothes.

"Hey Ino. Chouji's going to pose as your boyfriend, and since he doesn't do much field work, he won't be recognized. This sack doesn't have five thousand in it, but it does have the contents of a recycle bin and several pop tabs and pennies. When whoever it is comes down for the money, Chouji's going to shoot him - or her, incidentally - somewhere non-fatal, but enough to slow them down. Then, Sakura will be close by. Grab her, and get the hell outta there."

Ino nodded. "What if...what if they get one of us or Sakura first?"

"You're in the FBI, Ino. What ifs are not healthy."

"Getting shot is less healthy."

**A/N: ^^**


	6. Has Sakura finally made her escape?

**A/N: OMG! I know, I know, lots of SasoSaku hints, but I finally decided on four alternate endings. I know Sasori and Gaara are no relation, but I think they look veeeery similar. (shifty look)**

Sasuke walked in with a smile on his face, a genuine smile. The first time in years he'd truly smiled...frankly, it hurt his jaw, but he didn't care.

"Why so cheerful, Sasuke?" asked Tenten, a coroner for the FBI. Sasuke merely put a plastic bag on her desk.

"I found this on my front door."

Tenten jumped back when, with gloves on, Sasuke removed the head of Orochimaru from the bag.

"Cause of death? Any trace of Itachi's DNA?"

Still shaken, Tenten nodded. "Give me a while to analyze it. What are you going to bring in next, Itachi's leg?"

"Don't tempt me."

Tenten shook her head in hopelessness. Sasuke was one of the weirdest people she knew, and somehow, she didn't doubt that he might actually bring in Itachi's leg.

"Oh, by the way, I didn't kill him."

"I should hope not, you're still in trouble with Ino about Sakura."

Sasuke looked away for a bit. "Is she okay?"

"What, didn't you hear? The Akatsuki have got her hostage."

"WHAT!!" Sasuke slammed his hands on the desk, making Orochimaru's head nearly fall off the desk. Tenten carefully steadied it.

"Yes. Ino and Chouji are already headed to the ransom drop-off point with a fake five thousand."

Sasuke's cheerful mood disappeared in a millisecond.

"Um...Sasuke? Please, I like my desk the way it is."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was half asleep, but awake enough to know that Sasori was still there, sitting in an armchair looking at her intently. It scared her.

"You're not fooling me, Sakura. I'm not leaving even if you are asleep."

Sakura lifted her head. "What, is my hair that interesting?"

"Yes."

Dammit. He wasn't easily irritated as Kisame had been.

"Kisame is hardly a shining example of control."

"Can you read my mind or something?"

"So that _was _what you were thinking?"

Sakura was struck dumb for a minute. "I swear, the minute I get out of this, I am kicking your ass so hard you'll be sterile!"

Sasori smirked. "Interesting threat. Is that what you think about when you think about me?"

"Nope, that's the threat I use for everyone." Not entirely true, but ah well.

"Even other girls?"

Sakura's anger rose to new heights she didn't even think possible. "God, you're annoying."

"Then I've achieved my goal."

Finally, the ropes gave way. Sakura suddenly did a flip, flinging the chair through the window behind Sasori. Taking advantage of his instinctive duck to run towards it.

Sasori grabbed her ankle, but a punch loosened his grip. Seeing a gun in his belt, she grabbed it and jumped out of the window.

The lawn sped towards her, and thanks to her training, she hit on one foot and her knee. Taking only a few seconds to regain her balance, she was off.

Sakura knew she wasn't going to escape. That wasn't the plan. Hoping against all hope that it was still there, she reached into the pocket of her red jacket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

There was the park. She dove through the scratchy pine trees and bit her thumb. Hurriedly she spelt out on the paper, 1 7 4 D O LS O N.

"She went towards the park!" Deidara's voice. She didn't have much time. One more letter. Then she carried on, clutching on to the paper for dear life.

A shot rang out, and something whizzed by her ear. The only way to get the note to the bureau was through the kids at the playstructure.

She didn't like putting them in danger. But she had no choice. As the garish colours of the playground came into view, Sakura screamed, "KIDS! UNDER THE PLAYSTRUCTURE, NOW! QUICKLY, UNDER THE PLAYSTRUCTURE!"

They froze for a second, then the oldest there, about eleven or twelve, quickly told the rest of them to get under the playstructure. As they crammed themselves in, their heads went down, somehow understanding their lives were in danger.

Then the agent saw him. A tiny little boy, playing by himself in the corner of the park, was frantically running for safety. Daring to turn her head, Sakura saw the blue-haired girl she'd seen in the Akatsuki's house raising her gun and smiling maniacally.

She threw all caution to the wind and ran for the little boy. She heard the bullet fire, and felt it embed itself in her shoulder.

"MISS!"

Sakura turned to face him. "I'll be okay. The bad men - and woman - are going to take me, but," she gave him the message, "there will be some investigators here. Tell them you saw Sakura Haruno, and give them this."

He looked at it, and nodded, but he was crying.

"Go! Run for the playstructure! I'll be okay, now run!"

The little boy ran and dived under the playstructure. She heard Sasori's voice.

"Concerned about the kids? How sweet...for a bitch."

Sakura smirked. Digging in her pocket, she pulled out the gun she'd stolen from him. Sakura aimed for his neck, but missed and hit his arm.

The blood-loss was getting to her, only hearing his scream of pain...and then nothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari was crying in her room, Shikamaru's imminent departure going straight to her heart. Then there was clanking, and a groan, and a fist knocking on her window.

Curiosity overcoming caution, she opened it. A wheezing Nara pulled himself up over the windowsill, executing a perfect fall into her room.

"You troublesome woman...huff...huff...never, ever make me do that...again..."

Temari would have laughed any other time, and she did smile...for a second. "Why did you bother getting a ladder and climbing to my window when you're leaving me?"

"I said I was going to another city for a bit, I didn't say I was leaving you."

"It's the same thing, isn't it?"

"Listen. Tema-chan. I don't have enough money to get married, or lavish you with the things I'd like to."

"Your point?" The blonde was getting annoyed.

"I'm going to take the job for a year. Then I can get a job here, and when that year is over, Temari..." He went down on one knee, "...will you marry me? And I swear, if you say no, I will send you pukey emails and sing sonatas outside your window until you say yes."

Temari laughed. "I guess I have no other options then. Yes, Shikamaru Nara, I will marry you." She kissed him, then something struck her. "Wait a minute. Those threats...you're far too lazy to carry them out!"

"Too much of a drag, darling."

"You tricked me!"

"And thus Shikamaru Nara got the love of his life. Would you love me any other way?"

"I never said I loved you, you...you...you troublesome man!"

Shikamaru smirked. "You just said it...Nara-style."

"Ooh...just you wait!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neji!"

"What is it, Naruto?"

The excitable blond stammered a bit before getting the words out. "Th-th-there's been a shooting at the park! By the playground. You need to go question the kids a bit. The blood found at the scene matches Sakura-chan's and Sasori's."

Neji was out in a flash. Naruto sighed. "He needs to get over this obsession with defeating the Akatsuki."

"What are the names of the kids here?" asked Neji, at the playstructure.

The police officer, Ibiki Moruno, listed off the names. "...Inari Kyoko, Udon Suzume, Moegi Marenokata...the older one who kept them safe is called Hikari Nijihime, and according to the other kids, one, Konohamaru Sarutobi was protected by Sakura and given something for someone called nivetagaters...whatever those are."

Kiba stifled a chuckle. "Kids."

Neji ignored him. "I'll go talk to him. He means investigators."

Kiba shrugged, and went back to his job of tracking the bloodscent.

The Hyuga crouched down in front of Konohamaru, who was trying to hold back his tears.

"Th-the nice lady got shot trying to protect me..."

"Listen. Konohamaru. The nice lady..."

"She said her name was Sakura Haruno."

"Yes. We're going to get her from the men who took her away, but we need your help, Konohamaru."

Then, Neji noticed the slip of crumpled paper in Konohamaru's hands. The little boy handed it to him. "You're a nivetagater, right? Sakura Haruno said to give this to you."

Neji straightened it out. In slightly blurred writing, it read, _174 Dolson -S._

"Thank you, Konohamaru." He called out to Kiba, "Hey! Kiba! Ditch the bloodhounds. I have an address."

"Damn it!" The grin on Kiba's face belied his epithet of having to ditch his beloved hounds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasori! Wake up, dammit, if you don't, Konan's going to murder Sakura,'un."

Sasori blinked his eyes open. "Deidara?"

"YES! You're awake! Sorry, your jacket's ruined, 'un."

"Shit, that cost twenty bucks!" Seeing Deidara's expression, he amended, "I'm kidding, Deidara, it's just a joke. How's Sakura?"

"How's Sakura? That bitch shoots you with your own gun and you ask how she is?"

Sasori sighed. "Self-defense. She's in the FBI, she's gonna shoot me any chance she gets. Talking to her, she obviously sees the world in black and white."

Deidara nodded in understanding. "She doesn't know about your brother, or your dad, does she, 'un?"

"No, and I'm not planning to tell her."

"I dunno...she has a crush on you, 'un."

Sasori chuckled. "You think? Girls love the bad boy image."

"So do boys, 'un."

"Hey, I dumped you, deal with it."

Deidara shrugged. "I overreacted anyway, 'un."

Sasori tried to get up, then fell back with a grunt. "Did the bullet pass through or is it still there?"

"Neither, 'un, I took it out."

"Thanks." The two fell into a comfortable silence. They'd been friends long before they'd been lovers, and while Deidara was overly feminine and whiny at times, and Sasori was prone to sudden mood swings, they dealt with it. Sasori's brother Gaara had been shot in a gang fight, and when he tried to steal the money for the doctor, he'd been busted and sent to jail, giving him a huge black mark on his record. Only twenty-one at the time, Sasori shouldn't have been taking care of his siblings on his own, so they were sent to foster homes.

Deidara's mother had dropped him at an orphanage, where he'd been picked on for several reasons including his sexuality. This literally drove him to drink. He and Sasori had met in a bar, trying to drink their troubles away. Eventually they'd gotten into drug-dealing, and the others had been picked up along the way.

Deidara asked, "Should I bring her in here then, 'un?"

"Hn, sure. I like annoying her."

"Watch out. Last time you annoyed her..." Deidara held up the bullet.

"Bring her in, anyway."

Deidara shouted down the hall to Konan, who pushed Sakura violently into the room. Sasori sat up and glared at her.

"You think you're funny, don't you? I know you probably told one of those kids where to find you."

"How would I deliver that message?"

Sasori grabbed Sakura's arms, tied in front of her, and held up her hand. "You bit your own thumb. Message in blood."

Sakura smirked. "They'll be here soon, and you, Sasori, will be living the rest of your life behind prison bars. Drug possession, kidnapping a federal agent and the murder of Sandaime Sarutobi."

Sasori walked forward, forcing her against the wall. "Because the FBI is always right? That's it, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let me tell you a story." Sasori's calm facade had shattered long ago. "There's four kids. Oldest are twins, and two little brothers. Their mum dies from drug overdose, and dad? Dad commits suicide. Little brother gets messed up, hanging with the wrong kids at school. And you know what happens? He gets shot. He got shot by his so-called friends. We couldn't pay the doctor's bills, so I had to rob a bank. I got caught...Gaara got his operation, and I'm in jail."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "How's that an explanation?"

"Because the FBI locked me up at all, Gaara and Kankuro were sent to foster homes. Because I had a criminal record, I couldn't get them back. I got off early for good behaviour, but it was still too late. And Temari never forgave me."

"I-I-"

"The FBI is not always right. The world isn't black and white."

Sasori drew back. "Yes. My twin sister."

"...I live with her..."

"What?"

"I live with her. And she said there was once someone she should have forgiven no matter what he did. I thought she meant an old boyfriend."

Sasori loosened his grip. "Temari...forgave me?"

"Yes. She did."

Sasori suddenly captured her lips with his own. "Thank you, Sakura," he murmured as he pulled away. He untied her hands. "You're free to leave."

"Wh-what?"

He smirked. "There's no reason for me to continue this anymore. I've been forgiven by the one person I cared whether I was forgiven or not. Gaara and Kankuro forgave me long ago...sent me letters, visited...I haven't seen Temari for three years."

Sakura smiled back. "I'll tell her you send your love..."

"FBI!" The shout rang out from the downstairs. The door of Sasori's room slammed open, revealing Sasuke with a gun in his hand.

Sasori held his hands up in surrender. Sasuke looked at Sakura confusedly.

Then Sakura realized what it looked like. Her hand were untied, she wasn't being held...

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sakura?" Sasuke's black eyes turned even darker.

"Sasuke...it's not what it looks like! Please..."

"Traitor." He turned back to Sasori. "Sasori no Sabaku, you're under arrest for the forced restraint of an FBI agent, drug possession, weapons possession and the murder of Sandaime Sarutobi, FBI Agent..."

Sasuke handcuffed Sasori, who looked at Sakura...and smiled. That one smile said everything. _Thank you for freeing my chains, Sakura. Thank you..._

As he was led away, Sakura remembered one of their arguments.

_"Interesting threat. Is that what you think about when you think about me?"_

**A/N: First, I will post the SasoSaku ending, then SasuSaku, then surprise, then nobody. That brings it to a round ten chapters. Then, maybe I'll do a sequel for the most popular ending...XD so vote!**


	7. What will be the final verdict?

**A/N: Fine, one more chapter THEN the endings XD.**

Sakura waited impatiently until it was her turn to testify. The stand gave her a clear view of Sasori's handsome face - was that a wink?

She growled at him, though almost playfully, in the manner of their arguments. The lawyer for Sandaime's grown son Asuma asked her, "Ms. Sakura Haruno, were you abused in any way at Sasori no Sabaku's residence?"

She considered lying, then dismissed the option. "Not by Sasori himself, though Hidan and Kakuzu both made attempts to...to rape me." She shivered involuntarily. "Sasori merely restrained me and threatened me, though no move was ever made.

Sasori shrugged, having no money for a lawyer. "What can I say? I'm not that much of a pervert."

"Uh-huh." Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"You have a gunshot wound in your shoulder. Who fired that shot?"

"It was Konan Namanako. It was originally aimed at a child, Konohamaru, I believe."

"Did you or did you not develop an attachment to Sasori, as a result of Stockholm's Syndrome?"

Sakura stood up and slammed the podium. "I believe that is a highly personal question, and not one that relates to this trial."

The judge shook her head. "I'm afraid, Miss Haruno, it has everything to do with it. You could be lying to keep him out of jail."

"I won't lie, I have developed an attachment to him, but he deserves to go to jail. My only regret is his family, three siblings."

The lawyer interjected, "Miss Haruno, are you testifying for or against him?"

She spluttered, "Were you even listening to what I just said?! I said let him go to jail, but let him see his family first! Thickhead." She sat back down.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Haruno." Sakura stood up and walked away. She stopped at where Sasori was sitting.

"You owe me big time, pal. You might just get to see your family again for a bit. Be glad they don't have the death penalty here."

Sasori smirked at her. "Thanks, Sakura-san."

"Ok, you're sucking up to me, aren't you? You've never used a suffix on my name."

Later, Sakura was attacked by her three house-mates. "Oh my GOD Sakura are you okay...""...did he do anything to you...""we weren't allowed in the trial so..."...you're fine? Did anyone else touch you?...""...i promise I'll never call you billboard-brow again!" Their voices overlapped, making the officer laugh and push them away.

"I'm fine, guys! Gunshot wound, but that's it. Temari...I need to talk to you for a bit."

Temari looked down. "I know, I should have told you he was in the Akatsuki..."

"It's no problem, Temari. But he...he didn't realize you'd forgiven him for doing what he did."

She blurted out, "But what about what he's done now?"

"Temari. The case is still going, but he's been cleared of murder. It wasn't the same gun. Itachi's being charged with two charges instead. He kidnapped me, true, but he never hurt me. He did bad things, Temari, but he's still your brother."

The blonde wiped away some tears, only to be replaced by more. "I-I know...but now...I don't even know where Gaara and Kankuro ended up. They could be in Switzerland for all I know..."

Sakura smirked, making Temari shiver - she'd picked up Sasori's smile. "Well...I suggest you turn around, because I am an amazing person."

Two young men stood in the doorway - one about a year younger than Sakura, in all black and purple face tattoos, and one that looked eerily like Sasori with black rings around his eyes.

Kankuro and Gaara no Sabaku attacked their big sister with hugs and kisses, and murmured, "I love you's".

"Thank you...Sakura...how..."

"Because I'm just that awesome."

The pink-haired woman heard a judge's mallet striking the wood of a podium. With Sasuke and Neji standing behind him, Sasori appeared at the doorway, avoiding the gaze of his three siblings.

"Nii-san..." Gaara looked up at his big brother. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Sasori was amazed. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"It's my fault you went to jail in the first place and we got separated. If I hadn't hung around with the wrong people and gotten shot-"

"It's not your fault, Gaara. Everybody makes mistakes...but my mistakes are pretty bad."

Gaara hesitated, then hugged him. Sasori returned the embrace. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. You've barely seen me your entire life."

Kankuro asked, "How long is your sentence?"

"I got the minimum sentence. 25 years."

Sakura decided to leave them alone for some family time. She turned to Ino and Hinata and dragged them away. "Temari and Sasori are fraternal twins."

"You heard me. You need to leave them alone for a bit."

Ino nodded, and Hinata just didn't respond. "Sasori. Did you...do you..."

"No...yes. I do. Did. I don't really know."

"But even if you do, it's already too late. He's going to jail."

Sakura watched Sasori and Temari talking through the doorway. "No. It's only 25 years."

**A/N: Next is the endings! NejiSaku first, Sakunobody, SasuSaku and SasoSaku.**


	8. SasoSaku Waiting

**SASOSAKU ENDING! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND SKIP TO ENDING YOU WANT!**

"I'll wait for you...25 years is not that long."

The russet-haired drug-dealer sighed. "It feels like a long time." He traced Sakura's jawline, wondering whether she would keep her promise.

"Sasori, I won't just disappear. I'll visit you, and make sure you stay on good behavior to get off early..."

"That's the problem, Sakura. I deserve every minute of the sentence, no matter how much I try to deny it."

"So take it willingly, if that's what you're determined to do."

Sasori smiled wistfully, and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. It soon turned into a full kiss, and when they broke apart, Sakura held on to him for a few moments more. "I love you..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 years. Sakura visited every day, lessening into every week and every two weeks.

10 years. Once a month at least she visited, but those days of each month were worth it.

15 years. Sakura had moved to another city along with Ino and Hinata to be near to their friend Temari Nara.

20 years. Five years off for good behaviour.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was forty-three, he was forty-six, he reflected on the train ride to Sakura's new home. Too old to have children - if she wanted them, she'd have forgotten him and moved on. He could only hope.

He was finally there. He shaded his eyes and saw her, sitting on a green swinging chair.

"Hey. Sakura."

In an instant, her lips pressed against his, as if they'd never been apart. Arms held him tight, green eyes stared into his.

"You behaved...good boy," she stated jokingly.

He whispered, "I love you too..."

Twenty years. Pff. Nothing - _nothing - _stopped either Sasori no Sabaku or Sakura Haruno from getting what they wanted.

**Alright, I hope you enjoyed this story! As a matter of fact, I've fallen in love with this world I've created. Sakura Haruno, FBI Agent will return - sequel, prequel or different story , similar world, is up to you! Vote for one of the ideas below:**

**Sakura Haruno has just finished training and has been accepted into the FBI. However, she's got problems, such as where to live and how to beat her childhood friend Ino at everything. PREQUEL**

**Hinata Hyuga has just been promoted - but when she messes up this next case, she's on rocky ground. However, when the case directly following it could mean prison for Uchiha Sasuke. Does she have the guts to investigate - or rather, the guts not to? SEQUEL (SasuSaku ending, NejiSaku or Sakunobody? SasoSaku ending will have no sequels)**

**Sasuke and Naruto aren't talking to each other...even refusing to work on cases together. Sakura, Kiba and Neji are put in charge of GETTING THEM TO COOPERATE! NejiSaku Sequel, SasuNaru**

**Any other ideas? Keep them rolling in!**


	9. SasuSaku One Little Problem

**SASUSAKU ENDING! DONT LIKE DON'T READ AND FIND ENDING YOU WANT!**

Sasuke paused, trying to find the right words.

"Sorry?" Not big enough.

"Really sorry?" For trying to rape someone? Not gonna cut it.

Maybe skip straight to the punch. "Would you like to go see a movie tonight?" She'd probably take it as another attempt.

"You're having dinner with me tonight." She already saw him as an arrogant bastard -that approach wouldn't help. Right? RIGHT?

Unbeknownst to him, Sakura had opened his office door halfway and paused at the sight of him talking to himself in the mirror.

"Dammit, I'd forgotten just how hard this could be!" He punched the mirror, then cursed again. The mirror was now in pieces - some embedded in the leather fingerless gloves he always wore, the rest on the floor. "NOW I have to pay for the damned mirror!"

"Need some help?" Sakura giggled at the sight of Sasuke jumping five feet in the air.

"YOU!" He turned and pointed at the hapless pink-haired woman. "How long have you been there?"

"Oh, for a while. I'll solve your problem."

She walked up to him and asked, "Why did you try to...you know?"

"Uhm...uhm..." Taking a deep breath, he said as quickly as he could, "Because I thought you were cute and I wasn't sure what to do and well, yeah, that and -" He cut himself off. "Okay, I'm doing a terrible job of explaining."

"Yes, yes you are. But I know what you're getting at."

Sasuke turned red. "Okay, just leave it, okay?"

"No."

"Gods, you're annoying sometimes."

"Yeah. That's why you're taking me out for lunch tomorrow."

Blink. Grin. "Sure."

Well, it was a start.

**A/N: ALL the endings are short. They're just little epilogues that determine the pairing.**


	10. NejiSaku ExCousin

**NEJISAKU ENDING! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ AND FIND ENDING YOU WANT!**

Two months. Two goddamned months and she still couldn't forget anything that had passed with the Akatsuki...with Sasori. Now she was at some cheesy bar, listening to bad music and drinking awful beer.

"Well, well, what a place to find you."

Sakura looked up. Neji smirked back down at her.

"Why are you here, then?"

"..."

With a short laugh, Sakura sipped her beer and grimaced. "Didn't feel like going to a nice place."

Neji sat down next to her. "Bothered about Sasori?"

"N-no..."

"Uh-huh. I don't mind if you did get kind of attached to him. It happens to the best of people. But don't dwell on him either."

"It's less that I got attached - I'm more worried about his family. Temari.... Gaara...Kankuro..."

Neji nodded. "Yeah, I hate it when stuff like that gets brought into cases. It makes it all personal, and then I feel bad about jailing them."

Sakura groaned. "But Shikamaru's already going to another city for a year, and now this - Temari's strong, but I would bow to her as a goddess if she gets through this."

"Hm. You really care for her, don't you?"

"Yeah. We've been living in the same house for years - we're practically sisters."

Neji nodded thoughtfully. "Is it the same with Ino and Hinata?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Then that makes me your cousin."

Sakura grinned. "Maybe...it depends."

"Depends? On what?"

"Whether...whether you kiss me or not."

The Hyuga blinked, then smirked as he leant in and captured her lips in a kiss. "Want to dance?"

Sakura looked over towards the band - the crap one had been replaced with a girl doing a Rihanna cover of Please Don't Stop The Music.

"Sure..._ex-_cousin."

**I know it's short - deal with it! He may be slightly OOC, but hopefully not too much.**


	11. Sakura Haruno

**A/N: A pairing-less ending!**

"Oi! Sakura!" Naruto caught up with Sakura, breathing heavily. "Where are you going?"

"I've taken some vacation time."

His mouth hung open. "Vacation time? You never take time off!"

"I don't usually get kidnapped by redheaded drug dealers."

"Ah." Naruto grinned. "You'll be okay, right?"

"Yeah. And don't kill Neji while I'm gone, okay?"

"No promises..."

Neji snorted as he walked past. "As if you could. Simple-minded idiot."

"High and mighty bastard."

Sakura smiled. The two of them were the same as ever. She wasn't ever going to be the same, she knew that. Sasori had changed her life, for better or for worse. Sakura knew more about Temari, a woman she treated as a sister, more about black-and-white, mistakes and regret, and even her own heart.

Sakura Haruno stepped out of the building and headed to the safety of her own home. Away from the memories of Sasori.

**A/N: Ah...finally...done! OMG I FINISHED A STORY XD**

Well, that marks the end of my superupdate of the last two days XD you've gotta have something to read while I'm at camp for two weeks :D


End file.
